(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin film transistor array panels.
(b) Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) typically include display panels having a plurality of pixels, a plurality of signal lines connected to the pixels, a plurality of drivers for driving the display panel, and a controller for controlling the drivers.
The drivers usually include a plurality of integrated circuit (IC) chips that are mounted on flexible printed circuit (FPC) films attached to the display panel or mounted directly on the display panel. The driver chips are supplied with control signals and driving voltages from a printed circuit board (PCB) having a plurality of circuit elements, including the controller and a voltage generator, mounted thereon.
When the driving chips are mounted directly on the display panel, the end portions of the signal lines extend to contact areas outside the display area where the signal lines are electrically and physically connected to output terminals. The contact areas include a plurality of conductive films and the end portions of the signal lines. The contact areas are provided between the display panel and the PCB for transmitting control signals, driving voltages, and image data.
Unfortunately, connections between the conductive films and driving chips at the contact areas are often inferior, resulting in corrosion of the conductive films by etchants used to disconnect the signal lines during the manufacture of display panels. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to providing connections between signal lines and driving chips of display panels